<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter by Kittyhawke56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702802">A Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawke56/pseuds/Kittyhawke56'>Kittyhawke56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawke56/pseuds/Kittyhawke56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate Hawke is afraid, so very afraid, that something will happen to her before she sees Fenris again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are reading this, then I’m afraid my prospects aren’t good. I gave this letter to Varric when I caught up with him at Skyhold. <strike>I thought it might be better </strike> Sorry,  I hope he doesn’t just post this to you. <strike> I’ve told him I will personally haunt him till he goes mad if he doesn’t tell you in person.</strike>  </p><p>Makers balls, this is hard to write.  </p><p>I’m sorry, my love. I’m sorry for leaving you the way I did, I’m sorry I won’t have a chance to grow old with you, I’m sorry I will never see you laugh again, but I am not sorry you weren’t here. I know you too well to believe you wouldn’t have gotten yourself killed to keep me safe, and I cannot lose you. I realize this was selfish of me, but I know that is a weakness of mine. <strike>I have lost</strike>  You know how much you mean to me.</p><p>I hope you never see this letter.</p><p>I am afraid, Fenris. Corypheus terrifies me more than anything I’ve ever faced before. We killed him, he was dead. He was in multiple pieces if I remember correctly, but here he is again. This is my fault, my responsibility. I helped set him free, and I have to do whatever I can to make things right.</p><p><strike>Maker I wish you were here</strike>  <strike>I miss you</strike> If you show up here, I will personally disembowel you.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>I don’t know what else to say. I love you.</p><p>If this letter finds you, I want you to do one thing for me. Live. Don’t go and get yourself killed, please. You have friends, Varric will need you. I want you to look after him for me, please.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Always remember, I love you.</p><p>Don’t forget how to laugh.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>I’ll see you when this is over my love.</p><p><br/>Hawke</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>